Amazing Spiez meet the Nessies!
by katmar1994
Summary: After their parents vanish the Clark kids are sent to Scotland to live with distant relatives! Once there, the kids meet some new friends! Can the Nessies help the siblings be happy again? I don't own the Amazing Spiez or Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch.
1. First Meetings!

_Somethings hiding just beneath the sea_

 _Somethings hiding just inside your heart_

 _If your looking for a friend,_

 _Who will be there 'til the end_

 _Inside you're heart is_

 _A real good place to start_

 _Happy Ness is liking who you are_

 _Reaching for a star_

 _Knowing if you fall_

 _Someone will always catch you!_

 _Happy Ness is just a state of mind_

 _It isn't hard to find_

 _If you believe that_

 _All your dreams and wishes_

 _Can come true_

 _Happy Ness is waiting there for you!_

 **Lee pov:** Today my siblings and I have arrived in the Scotland airport where our Aunt and Uncle who we've never met are going to be picking us up.

"We're here guys." I whispered to my siblings. "Are we sure that we have to live here?" Tony asked me. "We're sure." Marc replied sadly to Tony.

None of us really wanted to be here but we didn't have a choice since our parents just up and vanished without a trace. "Which wasn't cool!" I thought.

"So, where are our Aunt and Uncle?" Megan asked looking around. "I think that's them." I responded, we all saw a man and woman holding up a sign with our last name on it.

"Let's go." I told the others. "Welcome kids." Uncle Leo greeted. "We're so sorry about your parents." Aunt Julie said to us. "Thanks." We replied to them.

Soon we were on our to the hotel where our Aunt and Uncle live and work. On the way they told us about our cousins Hayden, Halsey and Hannah.

"We can't wait to meet them." Tony said to them. "That must be the castle." Marc told us, the four of us looked out the window and saw the castle.

"Cool." Megan said in awe. "Yeah." Tony, Marc and I said in agreement, this might be really cool, after Uncle Leo parked the van Aunt Julie showed us to our rooms they left.

"At least we get our own rooms." I told my siblings. "Let's make them our own then." Tony replied, we knew what that meant. "Let's fix 'em up!" We all shouted.

So, all of us got to work on making our rooms look like our old ones. "Done!" We all called out, we then sat down on my bed and started to talk.

"What should we do now?" Megan asked us, we thought about it when the door opened. "You four must be our cousins." A little girl said, the four of us turned to see twin boys and a little girl.

"And you must be Hayden, Halsey and Hannah." Marc deduced. "You guessed it." Hayden replied to Marc. "Why don't you three come in and you tell us about the hotel." I suggested.

"What do you wanna know?" Halsey asked me. "Is the hotel really haunted?" Tony asked them. "Nope." Hannah answered. "What do you do for fun?" Megan asked.

"We play with our friends." Hannah replied, we all spent the next few hours getting to know our cousins and more about the hotel until dinner time.

After eating my siblings and I went back to our rooms then got ready for bed but held a meeting. "So, what do you think about the hotel and our cousins?" I asked siblings.

"I like the castle and it's stories." Marc replied. "Our cousins seem pretty cool." Tony responded. "I think they're hiding something." Megan answered.

We looked at her so she could elaborate. "Hannah mentioned that they play with their friends but didn't talk about them at all." Megan explained.

"So, you think they're hiding a secret?" Marc asked Megan. "Yep." Megan replied. "Then maybe we should follow them tonight." Tony told us with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked Tony. "Hayden said they'd be meeting up with their friends." Tony replied, we all agreed to follow our cousins tonight and use some gadgets.

 **Third Person pov:** That night when everyone was asleep in the hotel Hayden, Halsey and Hannah quietly left their rooms then walked down to the secret entrance.

The three of them were oblivious to the fact that they were being followed. "Where are they going?" Megan whispered to her brothers in confusion.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Lee answered, the stopped at a wall. "Why'd they stop?" Tony whispered. "Look!" Marc exclaimed in shock.

They were surprised to see the twins and Hannah walk through the wall. "A trick wall?" Lee stated. "Looks like." Marc replied, they went closer to the wall.

"Should we go through?" Megan asked Lee. "I say we should!" Tony replied, he charged at the wall and vanished scaring his brothers and sister.

"Tony!" Lee, Marc and Megan cried out, they went after their little brother and crashed into him. "What the!" Lee started but was cut off as they fell.

The kids started sliding down a slide. "Where are we going?!" Marc shouted. "I don't know!" Tony screamed, they slid until they hit the water below the slide.

The Clark siblings shot up and gasped for air. "What a ride." Tony commented. "Where are we?" Lee asked out loud after spitting some water out of his mouth.

The four kids looked around then decided to swim over to the land in the cave. "This place is pretty." Megan commented as she looked at some flowers.

"Too bad we don't know where we are." Marc replied, they walked around and heard voices. "Did you have fun with your cousins?" A gentle voice asked.

"We sure did and we we're hoping that we could bring them here to meet you." Hannah replied, the Clark siblings looked at each other then followed Hannah's voice.

"That's a nice idea." A smooth voice replied. "You mean it?" Hayden asked. "Of course! We'd love to meet you're cousins!" A loud voice shouted out.

Once they got closer Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony gasped in shock and fear at the sight before them. "The lochness monster?" Marc whispered in shock.

"I think you mean monsters." Lee whispered in awe. "They're the friends Hannah was talking about?" Megan asked in fear. "Cool." Tony said surprise.

While the Clark siblings watched their cousins interact with three of the Nessies they didn't see two of the Nessies come over. "Hello there." Lovely Ness greeted the Clark kids.

They turned and screamed. "Are those your cousins?" Cool Ness asked Hayden. "What?" Hayden asked, he, Halsey and Hannah turned and saw their cousins.

"That's them!" Halsey replied, they ran to their cousins who had fainted. "What happened?" Hannah asked as she went to Megan's side to check on her.

"All we did was saw hello then they screamed and passed out." Brave Ness explained. "I'm not surprised they did that." Hayden replied to Brave Ness.

"Let's take them back to my nest." Happy Ness told the others, so they took the Clark siblings back to Happy's nest so they could rest quietly.

"I wonder if they followed you three." Lovely Ness said to Hannah. "They must have done so without us noticing them." Hayden replied to Lovely Ness.

The kids and Nessies left Happy's nest but would check on the Clark siblings in case they woke up and they could talk to them when they woke up.

A few hours later the Clark siblings woke up. "What happened?" Tony asked his siblings. "We must've fainted." Lee replied as he sat up and helped Tony.

"We need to get outta here." Megan told her brothers. "Let's go." Marc replied, they found the door and switch to open it but then looked down to see the ground.

 **Marc pov:** We manged to open the door but saw that we were really high up. "What now?" I asked my siblings. "I say it's gadget time!" Lee answered.

We all put on our bungee belts and used them to get down. "Who put us in that nest?" Tony asked me. "My guess would be those lochness monsters." I replied.

"You know, they didn't seem to act like monsters." Megan commented. "What?" Lee asked her, we looked at her like she was crazy and had four eyes.

"Think about it, if the Nessies were mean don't you think they would've hurt our cousins?" Megan asked us. "I guess your right." I replied to her.

We walked around trying to find an exit to this place. "Marc, Lee, Megan, Tony!" Three voices called, we turned around to see our cousins running to us.

"Hayden, Halsey, Hannah!" We called back, they tackled us into a hug. "Are you four alright?" Hayden asked us. "We're fine but we gotta go." Lee told them.

"But we want you to meet our friends." Halsey responded, before we could protest they latched onto our wrists and dragged us back to their friends.

"Come on you three, let go!" Tony begged them. "Not yet." Hannah replied, as soon as the Nessies saw us my siblings and I huddled together.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you. I'm Happy Ness." Happy told us, when we heard Happy's voice we calmed down then the other Nessies introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marc." I told them. "I'm Lee." Lee replied. "I'm Megan." Megan said with a smile. "My name's Tony." Tony introduced himself.

We got to know the Nessies and they told us about how they met our cousins. "Sorry we screamed and fainted." Lee, Megan, Tony and I said to Lovely and Brave Ness.

"It's alright but you don't have to be scared." Lovely Ness told us. "We know that now." Megan replied, after talking a little more we all began to play together but soon we had go back to the hotel.

"Do we have to go?" I asked Hayden. "We'll come back tomorrow." Hayden replied to me, after saying goodbye to the Nessies we all back up to the hotel then went back to our rooms.

"Megan." I started. "Yes?" Megan asked me. "Can you sing the lullaby please?" I asked her. "Sure." Megan replied, we all sat on Megan's bed as she started to sing.

[Play Ichariba Chode from Stitch]

[ **Megan** ]

 _We're surrounded by the ocean_

 _And the sky is always blue_

 _Our good deeds are rewarded_

 _Our dreams are coming true_

 _On your journey through life_

 _Friends will help you through each day_

 _Knowing you can count on them_

 _We'll guide you on the way_

 _Ichariba Chode_

 _We are one big family_

 _And we will always be_

 _Just like cousins_

 _You can count on me!_

When Megan stopped singing we all laid down on her bed. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked my siblings. "Maybe we'll go on a mission." Tony replied.

"Then we'll meet Sir Prize." Lee answered. "After that, we'll play with our cousins and the Nessies." Megan responded. "Yeah." I said in agreement.

"Do ya think we'll find Mom and Dad?" Tony asked us, we looked at each other then at him. "I'm sure we will." Lee answered with a smile.

"Let's get some sleep." Megan gently ordered, Lee, Tony and I left her room and went to ours. "Goodnight." We all said to each other, I laid on my bed and sighed.

"Tomorrow is sure to be eventful." I thought, I got under my covers and thought of how we could start to look for Mom and Dad we just needed clues to help us.

I fell fast asleep thinking about what'll happen tomorrow and what other Nessies my brothers, sister and I will get to meet along with Sir Prize.

 **Alright! First chapter is up! I don't own either songs used this chapter also the first song is the opening theme.**

 **And Stitch is an anime squeal to Lilo and Stitch the series, p** **lease review and no flames!**


	2. Secret's revealed!

**Megan pov:** Tony was right about us going on a mission since we just got back from stopping another baddie.

"I can't believe that we didn't find any clues about Mom and Dad." Marc said sadly. "We've just got to find them." Tony said with tears.

All of us were still trying to find Mom and Dad. "We'll find them I'm sure of it." Lee replied. "Lee's right! We can't give up." I said in agreement.

We all went back to our rooms and changed into our normal outfits then got breakfast when our cousins came into the room.

"Guys! Come on, time to play with our friends." Hayden told us. "Alright." We all replied, our cousin's noticed that we were upset.

"You four alright?" Halsey asked us, I looked at my brothers. "We're just upset that hasn't been any new about our parents." Marc told them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Hannah replied, we gave them weak smiles as we filled with up hope we then ate our food a little faster.

After eating the seven of us went down to the secret passage way and slid down to the cave where Happy and Cool were waiting for us.

"Hello kids." Happy greeted us with a smile, it's always so nice to see Happy since she acts just like a mother to us sometimes.

"How's it going?" Cool asked us. "Hi." Hayden, Halsey and Hannah greeted back. "It's going good." My siblings and I replied to him.

We left the entrance and went to meet Sir Prize as promised. "Hello Sir Prize, we'd like you to meet our cousins." Hannnah said to him.

"It's nice to meet you wee sprites." Sir Prize told us. "Nice to meet you too." I replied, we talked with Sir Prize for a bit more and met more Nessies.

Before Tony suggested we play soccer and the four of us went to play. "Sound like a plan to me." Marc said in agreement, we then took off.

"Shouldn't we play with our cousins and their friends?" Lee asked us, he kicked the ball to me and I kicked it to Lee who gave it to Tony.

"We can't since the Nessies are busy getting ready for a show and our cousins are helping." Tony explained to us, he kicked the ball back to Marc.

As we continued to play soccer none of us two darker versions of the Nessies sneaking up on us until. "You four are the new humans?" A mean voice asked, we turned to face them.

"W-who're you?" I asked them. "I'm Mean Ness and this Dark Ness." Mean Ness answered. "Pompous Ness want's to meet you!" Dark Ness said to us.

The darker Nessies grabbed us so we shouted. "HELP!" We shouted out on fear, the darker Nessies took us to their lair which look liked a stone Nessie.

where Pompous Ness had them guard us and wait for our friends to come. "What do we do?" I thought in worry for us and our friends.

 **Third Person pov:** As the Nessies, Hayden, Halsey, Hannah and Sir Prize set things up for the show they talked about the Clark siblings.

"So, your Aunt and Uncle are missing?" Sweet Ness asked Hayden. "Yep." Hayden replied as he hung up some lights around the stage.

"And that's why your cousins are sad?" Brave Ness asked Halsey. "That's right." Halsey responded as he handed some streamers to Hannah.

"That's why we thought this show would cheer them up." Hannah added before putting the streamers up on the top of the stage as best she could.

Just then everyone heard Marc, Lee, Megan and Tony's voices. "HELP!" They shouted. "Our cousins are in trouble!" Hayden called out in worry.

"Let's go find them." Halsey replied, they left the stage and headed to where the four kids were playing soccer and heard them calling out.

The kids and Nessies got to the Clark siblings just in time to Mean and Dark Ness take them away. "We gotta save them." Hannah told the others.

"We will." Sir Prize declared, they made a plan to go rescue the Clark sibling from the bad Nessies before they got hurt or worse put under a spell.

Sir Prize, the kids and the Nessies used the same plan they made before when they rescued Hannah from the bad Nessies before when they met.

"You won't get away this time." Pompous Ness told Happy Ness. "We'll see about that." Happy Ness replied to Pompous Ness, they splashed each other.

"Gadget time." Marc whispered. "Right." Lee, Megan and Tony replied, they used a gadget to temporarily blind the bad Nessies and got free.

"Let's get outta here." Tony told the others, they left the lair and headed back to where the good Nessies live for the show so the kids will cheer up.

Once back at the stage Halsey told his cousins the Nessies and Sir Prize have a surprise for them. "What is it?" The four siblings asked in excitement.

Sir Prize walked onto the stage and music started to play from out of nowhere and Sir Prize began to sing a cheerful and upbeat song that built up happiness.

[ **Sir Prize** ]

 _There's a world of Nessies living here,_

 _They're a bit bizarre it's true,_

 _But they aren't folks that you should fear_

 _They're all apart of you_

 _There's a world of Nessies living here_

 _Every one of them is real_

 _But they're not as strange as they appear_

 _They're things you do and fear._

 _Meet Silly Ness_

[ **Silly Ness** ]

 _I'm silly every second of the day! Ha-haha_

[ **Sir Prize** ]

 _Meet Lovely Ness_

[ **Lovely Ness** ]

 _I'm lovely through and through in every way_

[ **Sir Prize** ]

 _Meet Brave Ness_

[ **Brave Ness** ]

 _Hi, I'm brave like you_

[ **Sir Prize** ]

 _Meet Loud Ness_

[ **Loud Ness** ]

 _Loud is what I do!_

[ **Nessies** ]

 _Bright Ness, Sad Ness, Kind Ness, Glad Ness_

 _How do you do?_

[ **All** ]

 _There's Nessies here for every one_

 _For each way you feel inside_

 _So check your mood and have some fun_

 _Take a Nessie for a ride._

 _(Music)_

 _So now you've met a few of us_

 _And I bet you're wondering_

 _In all this hubbla all this fuss_

[ **Happy Ness** ]

 _Where do I fit in?_

[ **All** ]

 _Well, we'll tell you,_

 _It's real easy when you've made friends with the all rest._

 _Right in the middle of it all,_

 _You'll find Happy Ness!_

When Sir Prize and the Nessies were done singing the seven kids were clapping and feeling happy. "That was awesome!" The Clark siblings cheered out.

 **Tony pov:** After our friends performance all of went back to the hotel before Uncle Leo and Aunt Juliet saw that we were gone from the hotel.

Once we got back my siblings and I went to mine and Lee's room then sat down. "Today sure was exciting." Lee commented, we all agreed on that.

"I wonder why Sir Prize and the Nessies sang that song for us." Megan said to us, we all thought for a moment when it hit us like a ton of bricks.

"You don't think Hayden, Halsey and Hannah told them about our situation do you?" I asked my brothers and sister. "They might've." Marc replied.

"But it was a secret!" Megan cried out in sadness, none of us we're happy about what cousins did without our permission since they should've asked us.

"That's right, we all agreed this morning that Sir Prize and the Nessies weren't suppose to know about our parents vanishing." Lee reminded us.

"But we didn't tell our cousins." I replied to him. "Oh." Lee said. "So, what now?" Marc asked us as he paced around the room while we sat.

We all came up some ideas on how to deal with this whole thing. "I say we confront our cousins tomorrow." Megan said to us as she crossed her arms.

"Agreed." We all said in sync, we laughed, after eating supper my siblings and I got into our pj's then grabbed some pillows and blankets.

Then made a fort and fell asleep inside our fort while holding each other's hands for a support since we needed it right now more then ever.

"I hope everything will be alright." I thought as I squeezed Megan and Marc's hands for comfort we all huddle closer to each other.

Since to us it seemed as though we'd lose each other forever if we didn't and we didn't want to lose each other what so ever otherwise we'd fall apart.

 **Oh, boy the Nessies know about the Clark sibling's situation! What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I don't own the song used in this chapter since it's from the show.** **Please review and no flames!**


	3. Heartbreak and Forgiveness!

**Hayden pov:** Halsey, Hannah and I can't wait to play with the Nessies today now if only our cousins were up.

"When do you think they'll be up?" Hannah asked me. "Hopefully soon." I replied to her, just then Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony came in. "Morning." My siblings and I said.

"We need to talk." Lee told us, Halsey, Hannah and I looked at each other. "About what?" Halsey asked Marc, I saw the way our cousins were looking at us.

"Why did you tell Sir Prize and the Nessies about our parents?" Marc asked us, I looked at Halsey and Hannah for second and nodded to them to answer.

"We told them because they asked why you were living with us now." Hannah answered. "We didn't want them to know!" Megan said harshly. "How come?" I asked them.

"Because we don't want pity from anyone." Tony replied, I looked at my siblings then at our cousins. "Our friends wouldn't give you pity but they'd be concerned." I told our cousins.

"Next time you want the Nessies know something about us ask first!" Lee replied to me, Halsey, Hannah and I were surprised by Lee's outburst.

After eating breakfast we all went to the home of the Nessies to play but our cousins went play alone. "Kids, what's going on?" Sweet Ness asked us.

"We kinda mess up big time." Halsey replied. "What do you mean?" Brave Ness asked him, we explained what happened a few minutes ago.

"So, that's what happened." Hannah finished. "But, you only told us about what happened so it was really our fault for asking." Cool Ness responded to her.

We looked at each other for a second. "We need to show those four that we're sorry for asking about their parents." Happy Ness told us with a smile.

"But how?" I asked her, before she could answer we all heard music and singing. "Where's that coming from?" Silly Ness asked us, we looked around.

"I think I know." Hannah replied, we followed her to where our cousins had gone to play and saw that they were singing and dancing.

[Play Legend of the Lone Dinosaur from Lane Before Time]

[ **Lee** ]

 _Long ago on a mountain top._

 _A mighty egg was laid._

 _Burned by the light of the circle bright._

 _And cooled by the forest shade._

 _Then one stormy evening when the icy rain did pour._

 _Out of the egg appeared the leg._

 _Of the lone dinosaur!_

 _His neck was long and limber._

 _His shoulders broad and lean._

 _His eye was high as the morning sky._

 _And his vision it was keen._

 _He wandered strong and silent._

 _Across the valley floor._

 _And everybody called him._

 _The lone dinosaur._

 _Dinosaur!_

 _His tail was swift as lighting!_

 _Dinosaur!_

 _His heart was brave and pure!_

 _Dinosaur!_

 _Whenever times were frighting._

 _Call his name and he'd be there for sure._

 _Lone dinosaur._

 _One day when he was roaming._

 _Alone out in the west._

 _A vicious pack of sharpteeth came._

 _And gobbled up his nest._

 _He tracked that pack of varmints._

 _And fought them by the score._

 _He left them lying toothless._

[ **Marc** ]

 _Toothless!_

[ **Lee** ]

 _And he gave a mighty roar._

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Lee** ]

 _He promised his protection._

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Lee** ]

 _To the helpless and the poor._

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Lee** ]

 _Whenever there was danger._

 _They'd never be defenseless anymore._

 _This he swore._

 _Lone dinosaur._

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Megan** ]

 _His tail was swift as lighting!_

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Tony** ]

 _His heart is brave and pure!_

[ **All** ]

 _Dinosaur!_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Whenever times are frighting._

 _He'll be there to fight carnivore._

[ **Lee** ]

 _The lone dinosaur._

[ **All** ]

 _Yee-haa!_

When our cousins stopped singing they fell to the ground laughing. "I thought they'd be sulking or something." Halsey said to us. "I think they just need time to cool off." I replied.

 **Third Person pov:** When the Clark siblings calmed down they sat up with a sigh. "Do you think we were to hard on our cousins?" Megan asked her brothers. "Probably." Marc replied.

"We were pretty harsh with them." Lee admitted. "We should apologize and explain why we didn't want Sir Prize and the Nessies to know about our parents." Tony told his siblings.

They all agreed to that so the Clark siblings found their cousins with the Nessies at Cool Ness's nest. "Hey guys." Tony called to them. "Hey yourself." Hannah called back.

"We're super sorry for getting mad earlier." Lee said to them. "You're apologizing?" Hayden asked him, the three siblings were surprised by this.

"Yeah, we got upset at you guys for telling about our situation and took our anger out on you three, which wasn't very nice of us." Marc responded to Hayden.

"We understand if you don't forgive us but we are super mega sorry." Megan told them, Hayden, Halsey and Hannah looked at each then smiled.

"We forgive you." They said as they hugged their cousins. The Nessies smiled when the seven kids hugged but they had one question on their minds.

"How come you four didn't want us to know?" Sweet Ness asked Megan, she explained how everyone only gave her and her brothers pity about their parents.

"I see." Sweet Ness replied, one no knew what to say. "We don't need pity but what we need is help to find our parents." Lee stated, his brothers and sister agreed.

"Want to play?" Tony asked. "Sure." Everyone replied, they played games that the kids knew then the Nessies taught the kids to play some of their games.

"What should we do now?" Hannah asked the Nessies, the kids looked at them. "I hate to say this but we have to go home." Hayden told Hannah.

"Aw man!" Lee said as he kicked the ground. "Maybe we have a sleep over tomorrow." Happy Ness suggested, the kids perked up hearing this idea.

"We'd have to ask Uncle Leo and Aunt Juliet." Marc replied. "Dad and Mom will be fine with it." Halsey told Marc. "Alright! This is gonna be so cool!" Tony and Megan shouted.

Everyone laughed at the two. Once the kids returned to the castle they asked if they could spend the night with some friends and got the okay from them.

"Let's pack tonight then met up after breakfast." Lee told everyone, they agreed to the plan then went to their rooms to pack what they wanted to take.

 **Halsey pov:** After making up a list of things we could do for the sleepover I met up with my siblings and cousins for supper thankfully we had pizza for supper.

Instead of Scottish food since we don't like it. "I'm so stoked for tomorrow." I told them. "Me too! We haven't had a sleepover in a while." Megan replied to me.

We each went to our rooms so we could finish packing. "I wonder if Megan will sing." I thought to myself, I thought back to that night they came.

The night our cousins came Hayden, Hannah and I heard Megan sing a lullaby to her brothers which was pretty and it helped us fall asleep.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." I thought, when I was done packing I changed into my pj's then lied down on my bed and thought of the song then fell asleep.

Later that night I woke up to get a drink of water on my way to the kitchen I saw my cousins. "What're you four doing?" I asked them, they froze and looked at me.

"Midnight snack?" Megan asked with a nervous laugh. "Are you up to something?" I asked them. "No." Tony replied to me, something's wrong with them.

I was about to say something when Lee got in front of me and help up what looked like a pocket watch then swung it side to side and my eyes followed it.

I began to feel tried. "You'll go back to bed and when you wake you up you won't remember seeing us in here." Lee told me with a smirk.

I did as told and feel right back to sleep and instantly forgot what I saw. "I can't wait for the sleep over." I mumbled in my sleep as I turned over.

I really couldn't wait for it since it'll be our cousins first sleep over with the Nessies and it's gonna be so much fun for everyone to be there.

 **Yay! New chapter! Sorry if it's kind of short anyways I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	4. Parent's Betrayal! Part 1

**Hannah pov:** Today's the day of the sleepover with the Nessies and I can't wait to go play with them.

"I hope we can stay up late!" I thought to myself, as I passed Megan's room I heard her talking. "I hated that we had to hypnotize Halsey." Megan told her brothers, I was shocked.

"We didn't have a choice." Marc replied to her. "Marc's right! If Halsey saw what we were doing he'd figure out our secret." Lee told Megan. "What secret?" I thought to myself.

"Megan's right though since it didn't feel right to hypnotize Halsey." Tony told Lee, I went to the dinning room for breakfast since I didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Hannah, you okay?" Hayden asked me, I looked at him and Halsey. "Megan and her brothers hypnotized Halsey!" I blurted out. "What?" Hayden and Halsey asked me, I sighed and told them.

"If they hypnotized Halsey wouldn't he remember?" Hayden asked me. "It's not possible for a person to remember being hypnotized." Halsey answered for me. "Why'd they do it?" Hayden asked me.

"Lee said that Halsey would've figured out their secret." I replied to him, before anyone could say anything our cousins came into the room. "Hey guys, ready for tonight?" Marc asked us.

"Yeah." Hayden, Halsey and I replied. "I'm so excited! It's our first sleepover with the Nessies!" Megan said with a smile, I watched as Megan and her brothers talked about the sleepover.

I looked at Hayden and Halsey. "We'll have to watch them." I whispered to my brothers. "Right." Hayden and Halsey replied, we all went to our rooms to get our backpacks then met up.

Soon we went through the portal, down the slide and saw Happy and Cool Ness waiting for us. "Hey kids, ready for tonight?" Cool Ness asked us. "Yeah!" We all cheered out.

"Then let's go." Happy Ness replied with a laugh, we all went to the nests and set our stuff down then started to play games after that we told stories. "I've got a good one." Lee told us.

We all got into the story. "And so, if you hear a whistle then be careful otherwise the phantom will get ya!" Lee finished, we heard a whistle and screamed. "Gotcha!" Tony called out.

"Tony! Not cool!" Megan and I called back, I looked at her in surprise. "Looks like only Lee and Tony were apart of this trick." I thought as I watch her and Marc scold their brothers.

 **Third Person pov:** After telling ghost stories the seven kids all got their sleeping bags out. "Megan, can you sing to us?" Halsey asked Megan. "Is that alright with everyone?" Megan asked.

Everyone wanted to hear Megan a lullaby. "Alright, this is one Mom used to sing." Megan told everyone, her brothers knew the song by heart. [Play River Lullaby by Amy Grant]

[ **Megan** ]

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _(Music)_

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream!_

When Megan was done singing the snuggled into their sleeping bags and feel asleep as both Happy and Sweet Ness wrapped their tails around them. "Such a pretty song." Happy Ness whispered to herself.

Later that night Lee felt his communicator going off so he woke up his siblings and they went to talk in privet. "Jerry? Why're you calling so late?" Marc asked with yawn, the four kids looked at their boss.

"Sorry spies but I have news about your parents." Jerry replied, that caused them wake up. "You found them?" Tony asked Jerry. "Yes and we tried to get them back however..." Jerry trailed off.

"However what?" Megan asked him. "I'm afraid to say that your parents don't want you." Jerry answered sadly. "W-what?" Lee asked Jerry. "They left because they didn't want you." Jerry replied.

"But I thought our parents loved us." Megan said as tears formed. "They were only pretending I'm afraid." Jerry replied sadly. "But why?" Tony asked Jerry. "I don't really know." Jerry answered.

After talking a bit more to Jerry the Clark siblings ended the call and sat silence as they cried. "Well, we finally got our answer." Lee said breaking the silence. "But why?" Marc asked his siblings.

"Maybe it was because we kept secrets." Tony suggested. "Or maybe they didn't want us." Megan replied, when that was said the four siblings realized that was the reason their parents had left them.

"What now?" Tony asked his older siblings. "For now, let's go back to sleep and figure out the rest in the morning." Lee gently ordered, his younger siblings made no complaints and went back to sleep.

After the Clark siblings fell back asleep they hadn't known that Happy Ness had followed them and heard everything that had been said between them and Jerry. "We must help!" Happy Ness thought.

 **Happy Ness pov:** The next morning before the kids left I asked for Hayden, Halsey and Hannah to stay so I could talk to them. "But what about our cousins?" Hayden asked me, I looked at them.

"Whatever Happy wants must be important so just stay here." Lee replied to him. "But-" Halsey tried to say. "We'll cover for you if anyone asks." Marc added, so the four kids left to head back up.

"What's the matter Hap?" Hannah asked me, I thought back to last night then told the others about what I heard. "Their parents...abandoned them." Brave Ness asked me with a sad tone.

"Yes, I heard it from someone named Jerry. He told them everything." I answered him. "We knew they wanted answers for why their parents left but I didn't think this would be why." Hayden told us.

"W-what should we do?" Sweet Ness asked me. "We'll need to cheer them up." I replied to her. "But how? If we do anything Lee and the others will know you eavesdropped." Halsey told me.

"I'll tell them that I know and then we'll do something to cheer them up." I responded, everyone nodded in agreement about the plan. "We'd better go." Hannah told Hayden and Halsey, the left with a wave.

Once they left everyone went to think of what we could do to help cheer up Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony. "They need a mother figure so I'll do it." I whispered to myself, I went back to my nest and planned.

Everything must be perfect for the new additions to our family like Hayden, Halsey and Hannah the Clark siblings have become part of our family and we always do what we can for each other no matter what.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! I don't own the song used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	5. Sing and Dance Off!

**Lee pov:** After Marc, Tony, Megan and I got home we got changed into clean clothes then went to eat breakfast.

"So, what should we do?" Megan asked us, we knew what she wanted to ask. "I say, we try to forget about them." I replied in anger. "But how can we do that?" Tony asked me.

Before I could answer my communicator went off. "Hey Jerry, what's up?" I asked Jerry. "I hate to be the barer of bad news but one of your enemies has escaped." Jerry answered.

"Which one?" Marc asked Jerry. "It was Davey Hacker and he's at the hotel right now." Jerry told us. "What's he doing here?" Megan asked Jerry, this is really very bad news.

"It would appear that he wants to enter the Sing and Dance competition that's being held tonight and also to get revenge on the four of you." Jerry told us, we need to stop Davey.

"I guess we know what we're doing today." I told my siblings, Jerry then sent us some gadgets to use against Davey. "I'll go sign us up for the competition." Marc said as he left.

Once he got back Marc told us our group's name. "Super-Tastic Groove Tone 4?!" Tony, Megan and I shouted. "It was the only thing I could think of!" Marc replied to us.

"Alright, whatever! Let's just start practicing." Megan responded, so we practiced until lunch time. "We'll practice more after lunch." I told my siblings, just then our cousins came in.

"Did you guys hear about the Sing and Dance competition?" Hayden asked us. "Yeah, we did." Tony answered. "We we're gonna sing up but all the slots have been filled up." Halsey said to us.

My siblings and I glanced at each other silently relived that our cousins couldn't sign up. "That's to bad since I'm sure you guys would've been awesome." Megan responded to them.

"But we saw that you signed up, so we'll be cheering for you." Hannah told us, we looked at her in surprise. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that." I told Hannah, I hope she took the bait.

"We want to." Hayden replied. "Great." Marc, Tony, Megan and I said together, after we got done eating we started spying on Davey. "Looks like he's going to hypnotize everyone." Marc told us.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Megan replied, after getting more data on what Davey was up it was time for more dance practice. "I think we're ready." Tony told us with a smile.

 **Third Person pov:** Later that night it was time for the Sing and Dance competition to begin. "I hope we can stop Davey." Lee whispered. "We will so don't worry." Marc whispered back.

The announcer called out for the Clark siblings since they were next once stage they looked for Davey. "I don't see him." Tony told Lee. "Well, just in case. Hit it!" Lee replied with a smirk.

Marc, Tony, Lee and Megan turned on their laser deflectors just then Megan spotted Davey. "He's in the control room!" Megan shouted. "Do Re Me Fa So La goodbye!" Davey sang out.

He turned on his laser and tried to hit the siblings but kept missing since they dodged the lasers each time just then music came on to help the dance. [Play the Dance Off clip from Supernoobs]

[ **Marc, Tony, Lee, Megan** ]

 _Whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Whoa, whoa, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa!_

 _Super Tastic Four!_

[ **Marc** ]

 _You've got to blast them back,_

 _If you want to win_

[ **Tony** ]

 _So get ready for the_

[ **Marc, Tony, Lee, Megan** ]

 _Super Tastic Groove Tone Four_

 _Fanatic spin!_

[ **Lee** ]

 _Absorb the energy, absorb the energy,_

 _Absorb the energy!_

[ **Marc, Tony, Lee** ]

 _Oh, Oh, Oh!_

[ **Megan** ]

 _Oooooh-whoa-ah-oh,oh!_

Megan used the energy she absorb with one of her gadgets and hit Davey's laser. "NO! I was suppose to win!" Davey whined. "I don't think so." Marc replied, he used one his gadgets to tie Davey up to a pole.

"Nice job spies." Jerry told them, the Clark siblings smiled at Jerry as some WOOHP agents took Davey away, while this was happening no one saw that Hayden, Halsey and Hannah had been listening in.

They left and went back to Hannah's room. "Our cousins are spies?!" Hayden shouted. "How can that be?" Hannah asked her brothers. "We'll just have to find out." Halsey answered Hannah.

Hayden, Halsey and Hannah started to come with a plan to get Marc, Tony, Lee and Megan to tell them how they became spies and why they couldn't tell anyone about this since it wasn't fair.

 **Marc pov:** Today was and interesting day since my siblings and I got to do a really fun mission. "Even if we did almost get hit by lasers." I thought, I'm just glad our cousins and their parents weren't there.

The lights going out also made it easier to stop Davey before he could hypnotize anyone. "But what I want to know is, how did Davey know where to find us?" Megan asked as she came into my room.

"That's a good question." Lee responded, we decided to call and ask Jerry if he knew anything sadly Jerry didn't have any answers. "Looks like we'll have to find out." I told my siblings with a smile.

We talked a bit more and came up with some theories that would need to be tested once that was settled Uncle Leo called us for supper. "It's pizza night!" Tony told us, we were excited for pizza night.

All through out supper I saw that Hayden, Halsey and Hannah kept glancing at each other or looked at my brothers, sister and I for some strange reason. "What's up with them?" I thought in worry.

Once supper was over my siblings and I changed into our pj's then we met up in my room. "Did you see how our cousins kept looking at us?" I asked them, they nodded 'yes' at me meaning they noticed.

"You don't think they know, do you?" Megan asked us. "No way. We've kept our spy lives a secret." Lee replied. "But what if they know we are spies?" Tony asked Lee, he thought about it for a second.

"Let's wait and see if they accuse us being spies before we do anything." Lee responded. "Alright." Tony, Megan and I said in agreement, we made another fort then snuggled into it and fell asleep together.

I really hope our cousins haven't figured out our secret because if they have then not only will we be in trouble but our cousins will be in danger since our enemies will go after them and use them as bait.

We'll have to protect them from any of our enemies and make sure nothing happens to our cousins because if something does happen. "Then it'll be all our fault!" I thought as I silently cried in worry.

 **I'm so sorry for updating right away! I was busy working on another story anyway I don't own the song used in this chapter or Supernoobs which this scene was from an episode.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	6. You're Spies!

**Megan pov:** Today my brothers and I were nervous about being near our cousins since they might know our secret.

"But I hope they don't know." I thought, I went to Lee's room for a meeting. "What should we do about our cousins?" Tony asked us. "We may have to hypnotize them." Lee replied.

"I don't know if we should do that yet." Marc told Lee, I knew what he meant. "Marc's right, we don't know if they know." I added. "We'll just find out." Tony told us, we smiled.

For now our plan was to watch our cousins and avoid them. "Now then, let's go eat." Lee told us, our stomachs went off and we laughed then went to dinning room for breakfast.

After eating we sneaked around the hotel in order to avoid our cousins then we down to play with the Nessies. "Hey kids." Brave Ness greeted us. "Hey." We greeted back.

The five of us talked for a bit then played together but my brothers and I stopped when we saw Hayden, Halsey and Hannah. "Let's go." I whispered to my brothers.

Brave Ness went to greet our cousins giving us the perfect chance to escape without being seen. "Careful guys, the last thing we need is to caught by our cousins." Lee told us.

We turned a corner and saw our cousins. "Ahh!" We screamed, my brothers and I hid behind another corner. "Uh-oh. Better turn this express into a local." Tony responded.

I knew what that meant and turned on some music that only we heard to help us get away from our cousins and the Nessies for a bit. [Play Totally Spies Egyptian Dance]

[ **Megan, Tony, Lee, Marc** ]

 _All the old paintings on the tombs_

 _They do sun dance don't you know_

 _If they move to quick (Oh-whey-oh)_

 _They're falling down like a domino_

 _All the bazaar men by the Nile_

 _They got the money on a bet_

 _Gold crocodiles (Oh-whey-oh)_

 _They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

 _Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_

 _Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_

 _Walk like an Egyptian_

 _Walk like an Egyptian_

We ended the song when we got to a dead end. "What're we gonna do now?! Our cousins are right on our tail!" Marc told us. "Not for long." Lee replied, we used our bungee belts and went up just in time.

"Awesome!" We all said together, once we got on a ledge we saw our cousins. "Where'd they go?" Hannah asked Hayden. "Maybe they went back to the hotel." Hayden replied, they left without seeing us.

"Now that those three are gone we can head back." Lee told us, we got down off the ledge only to be caught. "Gotcha!" Lovely Ness said with a smile, she and Cute Ness dragged us to the others.

 **Third Person pov:** Hannah, Hayden and Halsey went back to the Nessies. "How could they have just vanished?" Hayden asked Halsey. "The must've used their gadgets." Halsey answered him.

"Did you find them?" Silly Ness asked them. "Nope. They vanished." Hannah told him. "Vanished? How so?" Smart Ness asked. "We didn't see where they went." Hayden answered Smart Ness.

"But we need to talk to them!" Loud Ness shouted. "We know but we gotta find them." Halsey responded. "No need to look for them." Eliot Ness told the group. "Why not?" Hannah asked him.

"Cute Ness and Lovely Ness got 'em." Eliot Ness replied, everyone looked to the Clark siblings with the two Nessies. "Traitors." Lee muttered, his siblings heard this and agreed to what he said.

"Now that you four are here." Halsey started. "Can you tell us why your spies?" Hayden finished. "We can't tell you." Marc replied. "How come?" Hannah asked Megan. "Classified." Megan answered.

"Kids, we need to know how and why your spies." Happy Ness told them, just then Jerry's image appeared. "I believe I can answer that." Jerry told Happy. "You sure Jerry?" Tony asked him.

"I believe it would better if they knew." Jerry answered, so he told the Nessies, Hayden, Hasley, Hannah and Sir Prize the story of how the Clark siblings became spies and why they couldn't tell.

"So, that's why you couldn't say!" Sir Prize said in realization. "Yeah. We didn't what you guys to get hurt." Lee replied. "We're sorry we couldn't tell you but it was for your protection." Marc added.

The Clark siblings started crying while apologizing to their cousins and friends causing the Nessies to hug and calm them down. "It's alright. We aren't mad at you." Cool Ness told the siblings.

"Y-you aren't?" Tony asked him. "No, we aren't. If we had known about your worries we wouldn't have asked you about this." Gorgeous Ness replied, the Clark siblings smiled at the Nessies.

"We're sorry for this whole thing." Hayden told them. "It's okay, we forgive you." Lee replied. "Alright spies, now that your cousins know it's time to begin their training." Jerry told the kids.

"Our training?" Halsey asked Jerry, he looked at the siblings. "Truth is that we all agreed that you three would become spies if you found out about us." Megan explained with a smile.

"We get to be spies?" Hannah asked in excitement. "Yep. You'll be trained in the same way we were but you can't tell your parents." Lee replied. "We promise." Hayden, Halsey and Hannah said in sync.

"Very well. You're training begins tomorrow." Jerry told them, hie image left then Marc explained that he and his siblings will be training their cousins in how to be spies 101 as they call it.

 **Tony pov:** After explaining to our cousins of what they'll have to endure during their training we all decided to play for a few hours but soon we had to leave and go home to eat supper.

Once my brothers, sister and I were done eating we all met up in my room. "I'm glad we don't have our secret anymore." I told them. "Us to since it was difficult." Megan replied with a smile.

"Let's plan for their first lesson." Marc told us, we got to work and decided it'd be best to teach our cousins how to fight. "This way it'll be easier for them." Lee responded with a smirk.

We knew the training would be heard for newbies like Hayden, Halsey and Hannah at first. "I'm sure they'll understand soon enough." I told him. "We'll see." Megan replied with a smile.

After planing our cousins first lesson my brothers and sister went to their rooms to get changed as I did then they came back to my room. "We'd better get some sleep." Lee whispered.

We all agreed since we'd have be up really early in order to start our cousins training. "I just hope it goes better then our training." I thought as I silently laughed at the memory of us starting out.

Thinking back on it now I realized just how long we've come on our mission to protect the world from baddies who'd want to take over but I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." I thought grimly, I huddled closer to Megan who in turn wrapped her arm around me and I smiled at her since she's like the mother of our team not just our sister.

"Things will be okay." I thought as I drifted off to sleep, it's just to bad that none of us saw that we were being watched by two people who had in for my siblings and I since they were gonna strike soon.

 **So, new chapter is done! The song is part of Walk like an Egyptian which I don't own. Please review and no flames!**


	7. Parent's Betrayal! Part 2

**Hannah pov:** Today my brothers and I were super tried from training to become spies like our cousins.

"How do you guys do it?" I asked Megan. "Do what?" Megan asked me. "How do train and not become tried?" I explained. "We were like that before but not now." Megan answered me.

"Since were done training what should we do now?" Hayden asked us. "Why don't we visit the Nessies?" Marc suggested. "Yeah!" We all said together, we went to the cave of the Nessies.

Once we got down to our friends home Silly Ness told us about how it the anniversary of the day Hayden, Halsey and I met Sir Prize and the Nessies so we were gonna have a party.

"That's sound like fun!" Halsey told Silly. "It's gonna be a blast!" Silly Ness replied. "We'll help set up." Lee told Lovely Ness. "That would be lovely." Lovely Ness replied with a smile.

After we finished setting up no one could decide on the music. "Megan?" I started. "Yes, Hannah?" Megan asked me. "We could preform that song you taught me." I told her.

Everyone looked at us. "Is that alright you guys?" Megan asked everyone, they agreed so Megan turned on the music for to sing with. [Play Self Control from Love Live]

[ **Megan** ]

 _Saikou dato iwaretai yo! Shinken dayo!_

[ **Megan and Hannah** ]

 _We gotta go!_

 _(Music)_

[ **Megan** ]

 _Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai_

 _Tokubetsu na mono mezasou janai ka_

 _Sono tame dakara naitari shinai_

[ **Megan and Hannah** ]

 _Teki wa dare? Teki wa yowai jibun no (kage sa)_

 _Wakaru desho?_

 _Yowai kokoro ja (dame nanda) to!_

 _Kanji you (shikkari)_

 _Ima tatteru basho SELF CONTROL!_

 _Saa, ikou!_

 _(One more! Chance time!)_

 _Iwaretai minna ni ne_

 _(Sakiou da to iwaretai yo! Dance now! dance now!)_

 _Saa, ikou!_

 _(One more! Chance time!)_

 _Iwaseru tte kimetanda yo_

 _(Shinken dayo! Asobi janai! Dance now! Dance now!)_

 _Tooku ni hikari he motto baby!_

 _Issho in tobitai motto baby!_

 _Furueru yubisaki shittetemo minadie!_

 _Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!_

When the music ended everyone was cheering for Megan and I. "Thank you!" We shouted, soon everyone was having fun. "This is the best party ever!" Tony cheered in happiness. "Got that right!" I replied to him.

 **Third Person pov:** While the Clark siblings were having fun Lee's communicator went off. "What's up Jerry?" Marc asked. "It's mission time." Jerry replied, the siblings were sucked up by a portal that led to H.Q.

When the Clark siblings were in Jerry's office he told them of two new criminals that we're causing trouble. "Where should we check first?" Megan asked. "Start with the last location." Jerry responded to her.

With that in mind the Amazing Spiez took off for an island that wasn't too far off the coast. "This place is a total mess!" Tony exclaimed. "What could've caused this?" Lee asked, he saw a kid their age come over.

"It was the cause of the spirits!" The girl answered. "Spirits?" Marc asked, the girl told the spiez about the legend of water and sky spirits. "Do you know where they went?" Megan asked her, she said 'yes'.

"That's our next stop!" Tony stated, the spiez left the island then put on their underwater gadget so they could breath. "So, what's the plan?" Lee asked Marc. "We'll see what we can find out." Marc replied.

"Look!" Megan shouted, robotic sharks attacked the kids but were quickly taken care of by Tony and Megan. "Nice job!" Tony and Megan said to each other, they soon reached a cave with air pockets.

"Come on." Lee whispered, the siblings sneaked quietly through the hallways avoiding the guards and made it to the main control room. "I can't believe how good they are!" A woman's voice commented.

"They were trained by the best." A man's voice followed, the voices were familiar and the kids found out why. "MOM and DAD!" The Clark siblings thought in shock. "The kids are clever." Cal told Karen.

"Yes, but not clever enough." Karen replied, she pushed a button and a net captured their kids. "Hey!" Lee shouted in surprise. "Welcome kids, did you miss us?" Cal asked them in a mocking tone.

"Why would we ever miss backstabbers?" Megan asked in anger. "Temper, temper Megan." Karen playfully scolded. "What do you two want?" Marc asked his parents. "We want to get rid of you." Cal replied.

"WHAT?!" Tony shouted in fear. "You know. We never wanted kids because we knew we couldn't be spies anymore so we thought why not destroy the very things that took away our real jobs?" Karen asked.

While Karen and Cal were telling their kids about their plan Lee was recording every word and location so that Jerry could help by sending back up. "Please, Jerry! We need help!" Lee thought in worry.

"Now then, put these four in a cell." Cal ordered the guards, once alone the kids talked. "I can't believe we have to fight out parents again." Lee grumbled. "But it won't be the same." Marc told him.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad are the real villains this time." Megan added. "What're we gonna do?" Tony asked. "We wait for backup." Lee answered, the four kids held hands for comfort since they needed it.

 **Jerry pov:** This is terrible, the children's parents are villains this time and the kids need help. "I can't send in their cousins since they aren't fully trained." I thought as my communicator went off.

"Jerry! It's Hannah, we can't find our cousins!" Hannah told me, I regained my posture. "I sent them on a mission." I replied to her. "Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Hayden asked me.

"Yes...well..." I stammered. "Jerry, are they in trouble?" Halsey asked me, I sighed in defeat. "Yes. It would seem as though your Aunt and Uncle have captured them." I told them, they were shocked.

"You gotta let us help them!" Hayden replied. "Absolutely not!" I responded. "Why not?" Hannah asked me. "You three are not fully trained spies." I answered, I saw Halsey thinking about something.

"Then consider this mission as part of our training." Halsey told me. "I don't know." I replied. "Jerry! Our cousins are in danger and we're going to save them!" Hayden shouted, I was startled by him.

"Very well. But I will be sending you some gadgets and some of our top agents to assist you." I responded. "Thanks Jerry!" The trio replied, they're images left and I made a call to Sam, Clover and Alex.

Once they answered I told them about what was happening. "Don't worry Jer, we'll help them." Sam assured me. "I know but please be careful." I replied, I sent them the gadgets they'd need for this.

I hope this will work and that Hayden, Halsey and Hannah will be able to handle their first mission with the help of W.H.O.O.P.'s top agents and rescue their cousins from their parent's before it's too late.

 **Oh, boy! The Clark siblings are in hot water now! Can the Totally Spies and the three siblings be able to rescue the Clark siblings? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I also don't own the song used in today's chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. Rescued And A New Family Found!

**Marc pov:** This is not good at all since my siblings and I have to fight our parents again only with them in control.

"I hope Jerry sends help soon." Tony whispered to us. "Me too." Megan replied, we thought about who Jerry would send in. "Alright you brats! The bosses want to see you." Guard one told us.

We followed him back to the control room. "Well, kids. Time to meet your doom!" Dad said with smirk, none of us wanted to fight against our parents even though we have to stop them.

But before we could move the guards had us tied up to a pole that was in the middle of lasers. "Any last requests?" Mom asked us, I looked at Megan who nodded back at me.

"Before we go, how 'bout one last performance?" I suggested to them. "Performance?" Dad asked me. "It's one that Marc and I have been working on." Megan replied to him.

Mom and Dad thought it over. "Very well. If there's one thing your father and I loved, it was your performances." Mom told us, the guards untied us and I helped Megan up to her feet.

We knew which song to play so I turned on my mp3 player then we got into the right positions soon music filled the room and I started to sing. [Dream Come True by Wendy K. Hamilton-Caddy]

[ **Marc** ]

 _Under the rainbow, over the sea_

 _Come, my love, and dance with me_

 _Let the royal court convene_

 _You will be my dancing queen_

 _I will be your loyal king_

 _And of our love will angels sing_

[ **Marc and Megan** ]

 _A dream come true, I know it in my heart_

 _A dream come true, I know we'll never part_

 _Our love will last forever_

 _Trust in me and our dreams will all come true_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Under the rainbow, over the sea_

 _Come, my love, and marry me_

 _Let the royal court convene_

 _You will be my royal queen_

 _The moment that you say 'I do'_

 _Is when my royal dream comes true_

[ **Marc and Megan** ]

 _A dream come true, I know it in my heart_

 _A dream come true, I know we'll never part_

 _Our love will last forever_

 _Trust in me and our dreams will all come true_

 _A dream come true, I know it in my heart_

 _A dream come true, I know we'll never part_

 _Our love will last forever_

 _Trust in my and our dreams will all come true!_

When Megan and I stopped singing we saw that the guards along with our parents had been captured. "You guys okay?" Clover asked us, we smiled at her. "We're good!" My siblings and I replied with a smile.

 **Third Person pov:** After getting Tony and Lee untied Hayden, Halsey and Hannah tackled their cousins into a hug. "We were so worried!" Hannah said with a sob. "We're okay now." Lee replied to her.

"Thanks you guys, we're safe." Tony added, Sam, Alex and Clover smiled at the cute moment. "Time to go guys." Marc told everyone, they all left the underwater lair and went back to the castle.

"You three sure you want to meet the Nessies?" Megan asked Sam, Clover and Alex. "We're sure." Alex answered. "Okay." Hayden replied, the seven kids took them down to world of the Nessies home.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, Alex and Clover were speechless. "We reacted the same way." Lee responded. "Thank goodness you kids alright." Happy Ness said as she and the other good Nessies came over.

"We're fine thanks to our cousins and friends." Tony told her, the Totally Spies and the Nessies got to know each other. "So, Marc, Megan. You got any other cute songs that you sing together?" Alex asked them.

"Yeah, but-" Marc started to say. "Can you please sing another one?" Clover asked them, Marc and Megan looked at each other and smiled. "Sure." They replied together, they got the song ready to play.

Marc and Megan got into position and music started to fill the room as Marc was the first one to sing again as he danced to the song. [Play When Love has Gone Away from Cinderella]

[ **Marc** ]

 _Where has she been all my life_

 _I'm drawn like a moth to her flame_

 _I'd make her my princess_

 _I'd make her my wife_

 _But I don't even know her name_

 _How can I find her_

 _Where could she be?_

 _Without her I won't be the same_

 _Without her my heart will never be free_

 _But I don't even know her name_

[ **Megan** ]

 _He's the one I've been waiting for_

 _The handsome prince of my dreams_

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Afloat in a sea of moonbeams_

 _Could this be love_

 _The way that I feel?_

 _Will I ever see him again?_

 _I have to know if love is real_

 _Without him my world will end_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Where have you been all my life?_

[ **Megan** ]

 _I've been waiting for someone like you_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Will you be my princess?_

 _Will you be my wife?_

[ **Megan** ]

 _My darling, yes I do_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Come back, come back_

 _I love you so_

[ **Megan** ]

 _Save me_

 _They're tearing me away_

[ **Marc** ]

 _Darling, tell me your name_

 _Before you go_

[ **Megan** ]

 _I can't hear you, oh please_

 _Help me stay_

[ **Both** ]

 _Where has love been all my life?_

 _Why is love leaving this way?_

 _Who will console me and kiss away my tears?_

 _When love has gone away_

[ **Megan** ]

 _When love has gone away!_

After Marc and Megan stopped singing everyone was crying happy tears because of their performance. "That was beautiful." Sam told them. "Thanks everyone." Marc and Megan replied with big smiles.

 **Sir Prize pov:** I smiled at everyone since we we're all having fun and Megan told me that she and her brother Marc would perform songs like that when they were just wee sprites for their friends.

"It's nice to see you four smiling." I told Lee, he looked at me before turning to everyone else. "I think it's because we found a new family with you, our cousins, our friends and the Nessies." Lee replied to me.

"That's right! All of you guys are our family now!" Tony responded. "We wouldn't have any other way!" Marc and Megan added, we laughed at their antics. "You four are part of our family too." Clover told us.

We all knew then and there that our circle of a family had grown even larger now thanks to our new friends. "Everything is as it should be now." I thought with a smile, everyone was smiling a lot more now.

I know that everything will be alright for Lee, Marc, Megan and Tony since they have us to support them in anything they do because that's what families do for each other and they know that once again.

 **Alright! Final chapter is done! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I don't either of these songs and their from The Nutcracker and Cinderella movies.**

 **Both movies are from JetLag Productions, please review and no flames!**


End file.
